Secrets
by Ms.MaKieKay
Summary: Melinda see's someone watching her one night. Now, she can't help but feel someone is watching her. Is this a troubled ghost, or something else?
1. Prologue

"I just sit there, watching them. I know who they are, but they don't know me. I know they'll have to figure out soon. I know what I am supposed to do for them, but I can't tell them, not yet. I know neither of us is ready to know each other, not yet. I don't want to tell her who I am and be shoved out, again. I need them to understand that I am who I am, I'm not lying who I am."

"Hey, Jim, do you see that girl in the center?" Melinda asked.

"No, where? Is it a ghost?" Jim asked, looking around frantically.

"I don't know. I don't see her anymore. It was just like she was watching me, not like a troubled soul who needs help." Melinda told him.

"Mel, don't worry about it. If she needed help she would have helped. Now let's get home, its cold out." Jim told her, walking towards the car.

"You're right, let's go." Melinda replies, caving in and walking away.

I continue to watch them, knowing they can't see me now. I know that tonight wasn't the right time to tell her. I'll wait until at least tomorrow, when she's at work. Hopefully, she'll be at work tomorrow and I won't be bothered by my "work". God, I just hope he doesn't find me before I tell her. Than neither of us are going to be safe.


	2. Chapter 1

The next day I walk around the town, seeing all the ghost around. I sit in the center of town, staring at 'Same as it Never Was Antiques.' I realize I came out too early because there is rarely anyone in town yet. I decide to take the book I have in my bag and read until the town comes more alive. Then, maybe, I'll get some food and find a to call Justin on, I know he is going to be extremely worried if I don't call him soon. I also take my iPod out, turn it on and all the sounds just disappear. I became so absorbed in reading and quietly singing to my iPod that I didn't notice the sun was higher and a guy about my age coming up to me. I almost fell off the bench when he started talking to me.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked me, causing me to jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, just when I read, I don't really notice anything but the book. My brother said if a huge world war broke out right in front of me that I wouldn't even notice it. I'm Kay, in case you're wondering." I tell him, trying to be friendly because I am going to need help if I wanna do what I need to do.

"I'm Ned, just so you know. So, what brings you to Grandview, are you visiting anyone?" He asks me, wanting to know more about me.

"No, I'm just here by myself. Do you, by anyway, have a phone, I need to call my brother and let him know I'm okay?" I ask him, maybe finding a way to get to call my brother sooner than anticipated.

"No, but my mom works across the street, we can use her phone, she wont mind" He tells me, pointing across the street to the antique shop.

"Thanks, because if I don't call my brother soon, he is going to start freaking out and make me call him every five minutes, but I forgot my cell phone." I explain to him as we cross the street. I see the confused look on my face when I only mention my brother.

"So, why do you call her brother and not your parents?" He asks, slightly hesitant.

"Well, he's not really my blood-brother. I grew up in foster homes with him. I was about 3 when I first met and from then on out if her moved, so did i. When he turned 18, he adopted me so I wouldn't have to live entirely in foster homes. That was 5 years ago, and now, I can't image living anywhere else." I finish telling him as we are about to enter the antique shop. He holds the door open for me and I slowly walk in, not sure what his mom should expect him doing this for me.

"Hey mom, this is my friend Kay, mind if she uses your phone to call her brother?" He asks as soon as he steps in. I look around the store, seeing everything they have. My eyes fall on the other women in the store, the one from last night. I quickly turn my eyes down onto the floor while Ned and his mom start talking.

"Kay, the phone is in the back, I'll show you where it is." Ned tells me, leading me to the back room.

_**The Front of the Store**_

"Who was that girl Ned was with?" Melinda asked Delia as soon Ned and the girl had disappeared into the back of the store.

"I really have no idea, but as long as he's nice to her, I really don't care. I have never seen him that nice to anyone lately so I'm not going to argue with him." Delia told Melinda, putting her hands up in defeat and then went back to work.

"She looks familiar though, like I've seen her recently." Melinda says, more to herself then Delia. Then she finally realizes why she's so familiar, "No, that can't be her, can it?"

"Melinda, what are you thinking about?" Delia asks, realizing the Melinda has figured something out about this girl.

"Did Ned say when this girl came into town?" Melinda asked, ignoring Delia's question.

"No, he just said she came into recently alone and needed to call her brother. I didn't question anymore." Delia said, waiting for a reply from Melinda that never came.

_**Backroom**_

"Ned, seriously, thanks a bunch for helping me out. You have no idea how helpful you've been." I tell him as soon as we are out of sight of everyone else.

"It was no problem. Although, I bet my mom and Melinda are talking about us now. My mom was probably surprised how kind I was toward." Ned tells me, chuckling about his mom and Melinda talking about us.

"Trust me, I know how it feels." I tell him then dialing my brother's cell to let him know I am okay.

"You know, if you want to, you can probably stay at our house in the guest room. I'm sure my mom wont matter, but you don't have to if you have another place to stay." He tells me while I'm waiting for my brother to answer. I held up my index finger to indicate just a minute.

"Hey, Justin, it's Kay. I was just letting you know I'm okay and I got into Grandview without hurting myself. I'll call you later when I get more settled in. Bye." I say into the phone, leaving a message so he won't worry that much since I at least called him. "Ned, it would be great to stay with you if your mom doesn't mind because I don't have enough money to stay in a hotel for more than about 3 days." I see his face light up when I tell him and he goes back out to ask his mom if I can stay with for a while. I just stay in the back room, gathering my thoughts when I see someone suddenly appear in front of me.


	3. Chapter 2

_I just stay in the back room, gathering my thoughts when I see someone suddenly appear in front of me._

"What do you need?" I ask the guy in front of me, rather irritated.

"Wait, you can see me?" He asks me, like he has just won a million dollars.

"Yes, and I would love to help you, but I just can't right now. Come back later and I promise you someone will help you cross." I tell him, trying so hard to get him to go before Ned comes back in. I know I have to tell everyone eventually, but just not yet.

"Please, I need help now?" He begs me and I cave.

"Okay, tell me what you need and I'll-" I stop suddenly when Ned comes back in and he looks surprised to see me talking to nothing.

"Who were you just talking to?" Ned asks me, wanting to know the truth.

"No one, just myself." I lied to him.

"You can see them, can't you. You talk to ghost." He asks me. I answer him with just a simple nod. "Okay, I got to let Melinda know because she can see ghost too."

"No, don't tell anyone. I know Melinda can see ghost, but she can't know about my gifts. It is supposed to come later, but trust me, she will know." I tell him, stopping him in his tracks before he can leave the room

"Okay, but one thing, you have to promise to explain everything to me." He tells me in a bossy tone.

"Of course, I was going to anyway." I go up to him and give him a hug, surprising him at first, but then he hugs me back. "Thanks Ned, I really needed someone I could trust here and I found you." He smiles back at me while we just stand there apart from each other, lost in our own thoughts.

_**In the Store**_

"Delia, how well does Ned know this girl, Kay?" Melinda asked after witnessing the short scene between the two.

"Not a lot, but he seems to really like her. Why do you ask Melinda?" Delia answers back.

"Because, just a second ago I saw him hugging her, are you sure there is nothing between them?" Melinda asks, seeing the confused look at Delia's face.

"No, well I didn't. Great, now I have to keep them apart at home. Ned and I are going to have a talk when we get home." Delia says in an 'all great' tone. Melinda just chuckles back in reply as Delia walks into the back room to talk to the two teens before they leave.

Ned and I are in the backroom, just talking now. I begin telling him more about my pass, how I was rarely in a foster home for more than a few weeks because most of the people I was with thought I had problems because I was always talking to nothing.

"Wait, everyone thought you were weird because you'd talk to nothing, everyone does that." Ned interrupts me.

"I know, but no one liked to admit it to their selves. It got hard though, changing schools so many times. I rarely had friends because I couldn't handle all the moving. Justin, he helped me out a lot, kept me from staying in the system for all of my childhood. I get to have a semi-normal life because of him. Okay, enough about me, what about you." I finish my story, and then ask him because I don't want to tell him everything, yet.

"Well, compared to yours, my life isn't that great." Ned starts to tell me, trying to avoid the question.

"Come on, something has had to happen in your life. Everybody has a story, some just choose to share theirs." I tell them, but before he try to avoid answering, his mom comes in.

"Ned, can I speak to you?" His mom asked, with a look on her face I have seen way to many times in my life. I just smile politely at her while I walk out to the front of the store so Ned and I can talk. The second I walk past the counter, the same ghost from the before shows up, I knew this was going to be bad.

"Not now!" I whisperer scream to him, hoping Melinda can't hear me. "Go to that lady" I say, while pointing to Melinda, "she'll help you faster than me." With that information, he begins talking to her. I can see Melinda talking to him, and him pointing at me.

"Uh, oh, note to self, next time you refer ghost to someone else, make sure they know you don't want said person to know about abilities." I see Melinda and the ghost coming over to me, wanting to talk to me.


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey, you must be Melinda, I'm Kay." I say to her as she walks over, hoping she might think the ghost is lying.

"Nice to meet you, now, why didn't help this poor man?" She asked, skipping the introductions.

"Excuse me, but I don't see any man. I'm sorry, but I really don't know what you are talking about." When I explain to her, I have a look in my eyes that means not to continue. Luckily, Ned comes out before Melinda can ask any more questions. He comes up to me, say bye to Melinda, and the two of us walk out of the store to do our own thing.

"So, what did you mom want to talk to you about?" I ask him, knowing pretty well what it was.

"Oh, she saw us hug and got the wrong idea." His hand rubbing the back of his neck was a sure sign that he was nervous and possibly lying.

"That's what I figured, so, what do you wanna do now?" I ask, giving both of us the relief by changing the subject.

"How about we go back to my house and watch T.V. or something." Ned asks me, hopeful.

"Or, how about you show me around town first so your mom can keep an eye on us and then go watch some T.V." I say back to him, knowing we're going to be watched a lot. Ned's agreeing nod tells me it's time to get up and start learning about this town. We walk down the street, across from the antique store, in a friendly silence. Finally, Ned decides to break it.

"So, tell me more about your life." Ned asked.

"Well, my story, very original. I grew up in foster homes until I was 8. I met Justin when I was three and he was thirteen. He was the only person who truly looked out for me. Our social workers, seeing how much we relied on each other, moved us into the same foster homes. When he turned 18, he started trying to adopt me. At first, no one was sure to let a young 18 year old adopt an 8 year old, but when they saw my record for abuse in foster homes and, except when with Jason, I was with drawn from other people, they decided to him adopt me. 3 months later, Justin and I were family. Every few months, they'd check on us until I was 10, when they realized we were going to be fine together. He's my hero. He saved me from being in the system until I was 18, like him. He met Ann when he was 20, and got married a year later and then Keegan was born. At first I thought it would be weird living with them, but they're my family and I love him. So, there you just heard my life story." I tell Ned, when I realize we are back in the center of town.

"Wow, you've had a pretty tough life. It's nice you have some one like your brother." Ned tells me, and then realized something I hope he didn't. "Wait, when did you realize you could see and talk to the dead?"

"I hope you didn't realize I forgot to say that. Do you mind if we sit?" I ask, gesturing to the benches. We sit down and then I continue. "Well, it first happened when I was three, right before I met Justin. I told my foster mom, and she thought I was crazy. I was taken to doctors, had multiple test done, and even went to counseling. When nobody could see something was wrong and I was still talking about seeing things, I was moved out of foster homes. That was when I met Justin. I told him and believed me and told me not to tell anyone else. Except, one day, I did. The test, doctors, counseling, was done all over again. Except, this time I was 5, and I could see all the ghosts in the hospital and it frightened me. When that foster mom couldn't see anything, she thought I was having trouble adjusting to her house and thought I would be comfortable some where else. I was begging not to leave Justin to my social worker and she decided to try some thing new: saying Justin and I were blood related and had to be in the same foster homes. After that, we were always moved together. It felt great having one person always there for you. It was when I was 3 years ago when I started having nightmare. At first, I just thought they were weird, random dreams I was having, until they started coming true. I saw the past and the future. I was what ghost wanted me to see. I saw people's life and how they died or someone who was going to die. I tried to get them to stop, but I couldn't. I learned to live with them, unless they were ones where I woke up screaming, and then I would try to do something about them. Although, being a kid, wasn't much I could do. I always tried to do as much as I could."

"Wow, well, since it's getting dark, why don't we go back my house and get food?" Ned told me, obviously not saying anything about my secret.

"Yeah, that'd be great and Ned," I said, becoming a little more shy, "thanks for not saying anything about my secret. I hated feeling like no one really got me. One more thing I feel I should say is, I knew Melinda was a ghost whisperer. I know because I saw what happened to her on May 11 of last year, that's why I'm here this year. To prevent or save this year's May 11." I tell him, while we just walk to his house and stop at his front door.

"Okay, you have a lot of responsibility on your shoulders, don't you?" Ned says to me as I just shrug my shoulders and nod in reply. "You know, you should tell Melinda sometime."

"I know, she will know, when the time comes. I know when and how I have to tell her, although she already suspects it." I tell him, opening his front door and walking in without waiting for his reply.


End file.
